Utilisateur:Hulothe
}}}} }} Bonjour , Bienvenue sur ma page d'utiisateur, bonne visite ! Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma page de profil. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis sur le wiki uniquement pour aider les gens (bien que ce soit vrai en partie), mais c'est surtout pour Harry Potter. Harry Potter... Je me demande souvent comment il est possible d'avoir une telle imagination et de telles idées. Voilà. Je suis un fan. Bonne visite ! P.S. : Il y a un sommaire ↓ pour ne pas se perdre, utilisez-le ! Sources à ma disposition 'Livres' *Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets *Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban *Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort *Quidditch à travers les âges *Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques *Contes de Beedle le Barde *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 'Films' *Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film) *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film) *Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) *Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film) *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film) *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort (film) 'Jeux' *Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu) *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu) *Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu) *Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu) *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu) *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie (jeu) *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie (jeu) ----- Pages que j'ai crées Mes favoris (et opinions) Personnages *Harry Potter : C'est le personnage qu'on connait le mieux et je me vois un peu en lui (mes chevilles enflent :D). *Ron Weasley : Malgré les apparences, il subit beaucoup du fait d'être toujours relayé au deuxième rang mais il arrive tout de même à me faire très rire. *Hermione Granger : Elle est toujours très gentille les autres et aide le souvent le trio à avancer dans leurs aventures. Par contre elle m'énerve beaucoup dans le 6 dans son attitude envers Ron. *Albus Dumbledore : Mon idole, je l'admire malgré tous ses secrets un peu agaçants. (voir dragons) *Arthur Weasley : On se moque de lui à cause de sa passion extravagante pour les moldus mais il garde un aplomb surprenant, notamment face à Runcorn qui est un personnage très important au sein du ministère de la Magie. Et oui, pas très original mais ils sont vraiment mes personnages préférés ☺ pour Ron et son père c'est peut-être parce que j'ai tendance à avoir pitié des gens (c'est pas du tout gentil pour eux...). Créatures *Elfes de maison : pour les raisons données par Hermione et Dumbledore mais aussi parce qu'ils me font beaucoup rire. *Dragons : Même s'ils ne sont pas particulièrement gentils, ils dégagent beaucoup de puissance et d'élégance comme Dumbledore. *Sombrals : Des créatures mal comprises qui sont très gentilles. Il y a aussi d'autres créatures qui me plaisent du livre Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques mais on ne les connait pas aussi bien que celles des livres. Livres (Je me suis rendu compte en écrivant cette rubrique que tout les livres étaient mes préférés donc je préfère dire pourquoi j'aime beaucoup chacun d'eux.) *Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers : Harry incarne l'innocence, il se fait maltraiter et s'attire involontairement tout un tat de problèmes et je trouve tous les petits élèves de première année (sauf Malefoy qui est déjà très hautain et suffisant) de plus en plus "mignons" à chaque fois que je lis ce livre. On découvre et on à l'impression de redécouvrir tout l'univers à qu'on le lit. *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets : Comme dans le 1, Harry, Ron et Hermione se mêlent toujours des problèmes qui surviennent à l'école et ils gagent la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à la fin de l'année... *Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban : On y apprend beaucoup de choses qui serviront de base pour les tomes suivants. *Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu : Les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses et j'aime de plus en plus la façon qu'à J.K. Rowling de rendre des détails insignifiants au début primordiaux à la fin (je pense notamment au médaillon lors du ménage dans l'Ordre du Phénix dont on ne se rappelle pas la première fois qu'on le lit et qui s'avère être un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort au final car je suis en train de lire le sept (pour la unième fois)). *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix : Le plus long et de loin le plus complet en détails (pas les descriptions mais la chronologie) (logique) et j'aime beaucoup l'esprit rebelle de Poudlard que l'on découvre pour la première fois. J'aime aussi toutes les révélations à la fin qui expliquent beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées avant. *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé : L'histoire commence à devenir vraiment sombre et j'aime beaucoup Dumbledore dans ce tome. Malgré tout ce qu'on apprend sur les horcruxes et le passé de Voldemort, on est toujours à Poudlard avec les cours, les matches de Quidditch et les repas dans la grande Salle, un Poudlard qu'on est très heureux de retrouver après le départ d'Ombrage. *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : Même si on a souvent plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines de monotonie, ce tome est extrêmement riche en action et répond à toutes les questions sans réponse, aussi bien celles du premier que du sixième tome. Et évidemment : tout est assez mal qui finit plutôt bien (phrase qui résume pas mal la saga et qui vient de sortir de mon imagination alors que je m'apprêtais à écrire "tout est bien qui finit bien"). Films Je ne vais pas dire quel est mon film préféré et pourquoi mais faire un résumé pour l'ensemble. J'ai adoré presque tous les films : ils sont très bien faits et les effets spéciaux sont magnifiques. Seule grande déception : Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer. Si, comme tous le monde, j'ai pleuré en sortant de la salle, c'était uniquement dû à ma déception. Pour moi, tout était gâché. On avait si bien commencé avec la Partie 1... Le but de faire deux films n'était-il pas de respecter l'intrigue du livre ? Pour ce dernier film, il restait une douzaine de chapitres à adapter, ce qui signifie moins de quantité que pour Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film). DONC, l'occasion de faire le film le plus fidèle de la saga. Mais il n'en est rien. Le film est le plus court des HP, ce qui signifie bien que la Warner se moquait d'être fidèle. J'attendais un 2h30 (normal) voir un 3h. Mais on n'a droit qu'a deux petites heures de massacre absolu. La continuité avec la Partie 1 n'existe pas : en un quart d'heure la fin de la quête/traque/fuite (les épisodes de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Gringotts et de Pré-au-Lard sont baclés). Pas d'attaque de détraqueur à Pré-Au-Lard, pas l'ombre d'une tension chez Gringotts, pas de naissance du fils de Lupin... A ce moment je me disais : tant pis, cela veut-dire qu'ils ont tous misé sur la bataille et les révélations finales : aïe. La bataille de Poudlard est minable. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il y en a une ? Hormis les images d'une Bande-Annonce totalement mensongère ? Si les sorciers avaient des mitraillettes, le résultat eut été le même. Enfin quoi !? Les sorciers font de la métamorphose, ils utilisent l'eau et le feu, ils créent des animaux etc... Là, ils se jettent des flashs bleus dans tous les sens et on a même pas le temps de voir les conséquences de leurs enchantements. Où est Chourave ? Elle devait attaquer les mangemorts avec des plantes ! Où est Trelawney qui devait bombarder l'ennemi avec des boules de crystal? Où est Graup qui devait affronter les géants ? A quoi bon avoir perdu 10 minutes de films dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) pour ne même pas le voir apparaitre lors de ce final ? Où sont les habitants de Pré-Au-Lard arrivant en renfort ? Qui nous explique pourquoi les acromentules sont de la partie ? Et d'ailleurs, où sont les autres créatures ? Hippogriffes, Elfes, Loups-Garous et Centaures ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pris part au combat ? Le bestiaire est un des éléments essentiels de la saga non ? Pendant quinze minutes de film, la bataille se prépare, et la préparation est la seule réussite : oui, une fois commencé, la bataille ne ressemble à rien. C'est simple, on ne la voit même pas. Les murs explosent, on aperçoit furtivement des personnages et puis c'est tout. Le duel entre McGonagall et Rogue est bien fade comparé à celui du livre. C'est d'ailleurs le seul duel entre deux personnages connus qui apparaisse, le livre en proposait une dizaine... Hum hum. Ah pardon, il y a bien le duel Molly-Bellatrix mais il y a un hic : pourquoi Bellatrix finit-elle en confettis ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi pas un bon vieux Avada Kedavra suivit d'un cadavre écroulé ? Passons aux "révélations". Si en tant que lecteurs, nous étions scotchés, les spectateurs non-lecteurs n'ont rien appris de ce dernier chapitre hormis que les gentils gagnent à la fin. Mais pourquoi gagnent-ils ? Ou est le message profond sur la mort ? Quand nous explique-t-on l'échec lamentable de Voldemort et son évidence depuis le quatrième tome ? (Oui, Voldemort a perdu depuis le tome 4, mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas expliqué dans ce film) Pourquoi ne nous explique-t-on pas pourquoi Harry survit encore à l'Avada Kedavra ? Et puis la scène de King's Cross..... Inutile ! La conversation entre Harry et Dumbledore ne rime à rien alors que le chapitre en question, dans le livre, nous éclairait sur toute la saga. Du grand n'importe quoi. Pour finir, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir quand j'ai vu la mort de Voldemort ! Qui peut bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? C'était déjà dur à avaler que Voldemort et Harry se battent si longuement (dans le livre, un seul sort suffit, je vous rappelle que tant que Voldemort vit Harry est immortel. De plus, il est le maitre de la mort et propriétaire des deux baguettes s'affrontant, il ne devrait pas y avoir de combat) mais là on dépasse l'entendement. Voldemort se transforme à son tour en confettis, en plein Priori Incantatum (d'ailleurs pourquoi il y a un Priori Incantatum ?) sous prétexte que Nagini vient de se faire tuer. C'est à se demander si les scénaristes ont bien compris ce qu'était un Horcruxe. Autre problème dans ce duel final : Voldemort frappe physiquement Harry. Là aussi j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher... Voldemort, se battre comme un Moldu ? On va où là ? Enfin bref, les évènements s'enchainent mollement, on explique rien, on ne comprend rien, on va de déceptions en déceptions, puis Voldemort s'effrite, Hagrid fait un gros câlin à Harry et basta. Peut-être que revoir chaque personnage dans la Grande Salle aurait été une bonne idée, ajoutant un brin d'émotion ? Et puis, pourquoi avoir supprimé la scène dans la tour de Serdaigle ? Pas assez de temps ? Je rappelle que ce film est le plus court. En fait, ce qui est très décevant, c'est que les combats, en film, étaient toujours plus impressionnants que dans les livres, ce qui est parfaitement logique. Mais ici, non. La bataille est un véritable affront. Ajoutez à cela des problèmes d'éclairage, des effets numériques grossiers et un rythme raté. Mon Dieu... Dix ans d'attente et ils n'ont même pas eu la décence de nous expliquer tous les mystères de la cicatrice, toutes la profondeur de la prophétie. Du grand n'importe quoi. Je finis sur une note positive ; la mort de Rogue et le récit du Prince qui m'auront tout de même arraché une larme et c'était quand même "beau" dans l'ensemble. Ouf ! Je me suis dit plus tard que si les films suivaient les livres à la lettre, personne ne lirait les livres mais quand même, il ne faut pas exagérer. Concernant mon avis sur le dernier film : Vous êtes entièrement d'accord Vous pensez que j'exagère un peu Vous pensez que j'exagère beaucoup Vous n'êtes pas du tout d'accord Jeux Je n'ai que le 5 et le 7 partie 1 sur wii et je n'y joue pratiquement jamais, mais ils sont plutôt bien. Nouveau ! ► Je viens d'acheter tous les jeux qui me manquaient (sur wii) mais je n'y ai pas encore assez joué pour pouvoir les évaluer. Musiques Je ne fais pas particulièrement attention quand je regarde les films mais quand je tombe dessus sur YouTube, ça me fait une sensation extraordinaire ! J'aime particulièrement: *Statues (musique) *Inferi in the Firestorm (à partir de 1mn 05) Signature ↓↓↓ =0x50px Hulothe= ╔═══╗ ║ ║ ║═══╝ ╠═════╣ ║ ║ ║ ║ Catégorie:Créations Hulothe Catégorie:Utilisateurs